


Say you'll remember me

by sophmundane



Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Night Stands, not your typical one night stand, oh so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophmundane/pseuds/sophmundane
Summary: Magnus was shocked by how relaxed Alec was about this whole situation. 15 minutes ago he had no idea where he was, there was a naked stranger next to him and he had no recollection of most of the night. But now, right here, kissing Magnus like this - he felt like he knew everything about him.
 AU. Alec wasn't into one night stands or relationships or any kind of intimacy. And yet, here he was lying next to a stranger, naked. As he desperately tries to recall the events of last night, Magnus helps to remind Alec just what went down between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I beta my own work, so apologies for any mistakes. A big, big thank you to dazed_daddario who writes my summaries!

* * *

**Alec was consciously awake, but his eyes were tight shut.** He relished in the feeling of being snuggled up in his bed after a hardcore night out. But as he pressed his face harder into the pillow, he realised he wasn't in his own bed. The pillows didn't smell familiar, or even felt familiar - and it definitely wasn't the detergent that he used.

Alec tried to open his eyes but the strong, winter sun streaming through the gaps in the curtains made it impossible. As he gradually woke up, a migraine began to wash across his forehead, making his eyes squint even more. This definitely wasn't his bedroom, Alec thought. He turned over slowly, spreading himself across the bed to get away from the sun to almost smack a man next to him in the face.

Alec was shocked, beyond shocked. He didn't recognise the man at all, but his face looked so soft as he slept. Alec's stomach dropped, confused, his brain was throbbing with agony and he was still somewhat drunk. He had no idea who the man was that slept soundly next to him and he had no idea how he ended up in this stranger's house. Did he end up at a house party and just crashed here? Alec's mind began to wander but the events of last night were blank in his mind. He couldn't remember a thing.

Alec begun to turn back over as carefully as he could but as soon as he tried to, the man stirred and before he knew it, the man's arms were snaked around his waist and he was pressing his body closer and closer to Alec. Alec soon realised the man was naked and inwardly panicked as he also realised he was naked too.

"Fuck," Alec muttered as quietly as he could but the man must've heard him.

"You were saying it a lot louder than that last night. And a lot sexier," The man muttered his words into Alec's skin, pressing kiss after kiss onto his shoulder blade. Did Alec really have sex with a stranger? And not to mention, his first time?

"I don't remember," Alec whispered and sighed deep into his chest, heaving.

"Maybe I can refresh your mind," The man flirted, pushing his hips into Alec's backside. Alec sucked in a breath as he felt it. Nervous didn't even come close to how he felt right now. But the feeling of the man's soft lips on his skin strangely calmed him.

"No, no. Y-you don't understand. I don't remember." Alec said, emphasising on the word don't as he mustered up the courage to turn around to face the man. He looked the stranger square in the eyes and raised his brows.

"Not even my name?" The man said and Alec shook his head hesitantly as he could feel himself drowning in the man's eyes.

"Magnus." Was all the man said after a few minutes of silence, their eyes still fixated on each other's.

"Alec." Alec spoke softly, then scrunched his nose up towards his eyes and shut them tight, cringing.

"I know, I remember your name from last night," Magnus said, sounding pissed off. Alec sighed and placed his arms behind his head, stretching.

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was doing a drinking game of shots with my brother and sister. I wasn't even that drunk, I've never been so drunk that I forgot the majority of a night. Maybe my drink was spiked," Alec pondered and Magnus turned onto his side, his face adopting a concentrating look. He had to admit, Alec was probably the best looking guy he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Your brother is Jace and your sister is Izzy?" Magnus questioned Alec and Alec immediately took interest in his words.

"You know them?" Alec looked bewildered, completely and utterly confused by this entire situation.

"The last time I saw them, they were downstairs with my housemates, Clary and Simon." Magnus replied and Alec nodded, trying to piece together the events of the night before but his head was so cloudy. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Alec broke the silence.

"So, I, uh, I take it that, we.. Well.." Alec's head nodded, gesturing to his lower region. Magnus chuckled softly at Alec's question.

"How else do you think we ended up naked and in bed together?" Magnus chuckled from his throat and threw his head back, hitting the headboard as he grinned, his eyes shut tight. This gave Alec the chance to relish in his beauty, finding him more and more attractive by the second. This isn't what normal one night stands are like. Alec doesn't even remember the guy yet he's never felt more comfortable with someone before.

"Yeah," Alec mumbled and coughed, clearing his throats as he broke off his staring at Magnus. "Was it ok? The sex, I mean." Alec asked and Magnus smiled, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Best I ever had if you wanna know the truth," Magnus admitted, feeling a little shy. "You're quite the pro."

Alec blushed furiously at Magnus's words. He wasn't sure if he should admit that Magnus had been his first, considering he didn't remember what happened last night - Magnus had Alec wrapped around his finger already.

"I, uh.." Alec trailed off, unsure what to say. But Magnus's hand tickled Alec's thigh, his fingers delicately dancing over the skin made him turn to jelly and blurt it out.

"You were my first. I'm pretty much still in the closet." Alec blurted out breathlessly, getting lost in the feeling of Magnus's touch.

"That's not what you were saying last night, you said you'd done this plenty of times," Magnus asked, confused and Alec swallowed hard, shaking his head.

"I don't know what made me say that," Alec admitted, still clueless to last night's antics. "I must've been spiked."

"It's ok, you're safe now." Magnus whispered to Alec, who was now turned on his side, facing Magnus. He couldn't believe that someone like Magnus would be into him, he was pure art and Alec saw himself as nothing compared to Magnus. Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec's cheek, unsure what Alec wanted so he didn't want to push things.

"So," Alec begun and Magnus's stomach dropped, dying to hear Alec's awaiting words. "Can you give me a proper kiss since I don't remember last night?"

Magnus blushed. "You want me to kiss you?" He questioned Alec as he shuffled a little closer to Magnus, the tip of his nose grazing against Magnus's.

"I want you," Alec begun, pecking Magnus's lips so gently that he wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. "To kiss me." Alec finished and Magnus immediately pressed his lips against Alec's.

Alec sighed contently into the kiss, Magnus was shocked by how relaxed Alec was about this whole situation. 15 minutes ago he had no idea where he was, there was a naked stranger next to him and he had no recollection of most of the night. But now, right here, kissing Magnus like this - he felt like he knew everything about him. Everything about them clicked, the way that Magnus's arm snaked around Alec's back just as Alec laced his fingers through Magnus's hair, it was beyond perfect. They both wished they could stay like this for eternity.

Magnus had been with a handful of men and women in his life, but no one ever came close to Alec. He barely knew the guy, yet he could feel himself already falling in love with the feeling of him.

Alec had never been like this with anyone, ever. Magnus took Alec's virginity, a stranger who'd now become his lover. Their connection already was strong, they couldn't explain it or even put it into words, they just clicked. They fitted together so perfectly. Maybe, finally - Alec had found the missing puzzle piece to his life that he thought he'd never find.

Somehow Magnus had distracted Alec with neck kisses and straddled him, pushing Alec's body into the sheets more. Alec was struggling for breath, overwhelmed by these new feelings. He was gutted that he couldn't remember anything of the previous night, but this - Magnus was making up for it.

"Magnus," Alec let out a breathy moan and Magnus's lips formed a smirk into Alec's skin, kissing all over his neck, collarbones and shoulders.

"Mag- uh, oh fuck," Alec growled and Magnus never wanted to stop making Alec feel this way.

"Yes?" Magnus finally asked and Alec pushed his head back into the pillow, trying to get friction.

"Can you show me what we did last night? Alec questioned, opening his eyes which were filled with curiosity and lust.

"I thought you'd never ask, Alec." Magnus flirted and Alec giggled as the man on top of him disappeared under the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Please make sure you're following me on twitter @bookwormalec. Please feel free to leave kudo's and (nice) comments :)


End file.
